Not So Little Anymore
by Tijiya
Summary: As time passes buds bloom into beautiful roses, acorns become trees, kits become adults, and friends become lovers. After a year of fighting side by side new realizations in love become known.


**Chapter One**

In a high branch on a lovely day, a young (yet not so young) Kitsune was perched. His leg swung in the air in a bored fashion. His arms were laced behind his head. At the corner of his mouth a piece of straw hung, moving slightly every time he would bite down on it like a cowboy. Though he didn't even know what a cowboy was! He had long auburn hair that hung over his shoulder instead of his customary ponytail. His brownish tail hung to the side lazily twitching every now and then. Had his eyes been open they would have revealed brilliant forest green eyes. He wore an aqua green haori and dark blue hakama. His feet were uncovered showing off his dark brown fox-like feet with deadly claws. Had he been laying in any other tree his friends would assume he was simply resting, but seeing as it was the sacred Goshinboku they knew he was anticipating their friend's return. They all were. Even if his eyes were closed his pointed ears were ever alert. Their friend had been gone a year now; he was but a child then. She said that she had no choice; her mother had said that if she wanted to return to her friends again that she'd have to finish a year of school first. It didn't go over to well with them, but the agreement was made. The Kitsune had keenly been keeping track of time if his calculations were correct then she'd return today! At the thought of her return his tail swished back and forth energetically. Through the year he had his growth spurt, most humans would grow until they were a certain age, but a Kitsune was a bit different. They had a point in their life when they went from a kit, to an adult, a growth spurt of sorts if you wanted to call it that. It hadn't been very comfortable he can tell you that! He was holed up in Lady Kaede's hut for two and a half months in pain. His friends had been worried about him and yet he was worried that they had been upset that he had kept them from searching for the Shikon shards for two months and a half. He had found out that they hadn't been mad, just worried. He heard another audible sigh from the dog youkai underneath him for what seemed to be the thousandth time and it was driving him crazy! His teeth clenched together and a small growl escaped from his throat.  
"Please Inuyasha, refrain from sighing so much. I wouldn't like to have to be the one to break up the fight," Miroku, the monk, said. Inuyasha quickly looked over at Miroku, confusion written on his face.  
"What do you mean?" he asked gruffly. Miroku's violet orbs turned to the Kitsune in the tree. His tail twitched aggravatingly. Inuyasha looked up as well then scoffed. "I'm not worried about that runt!" He stuffed his arms in the sleeves of his red haori and closed his eyes hiding his molten golden orbs from view. The youkai exterminator simply rolled her eyes, both youkai seemed to be on age these past few months. Her pet and partner, Kirara, a fire neko youkai sat in her lap purring. Her chocolate gaze turned to each man in turn. She refrained from sighing not wanting the Kitsune to round on her. The leaves rustled in the light breeze also rustling their hair a bit. A sound came from the bone eaters well causing those with youkai hearing to snap their heads in that direction. The Kitsune sat up his heart pounding against his chest as Inuyasha quickly bounded over to the ancient well. When Inuyasha lifted someone out his suspicions were confirmed. Kagome had at last returned to them! His tail wagged a mile a minuet not once betraying the excitement he felt inside. Inuyasha embraced the blue-eyed, black haired Miko from the future. Her laugh rang in the air like silver bells.  
"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she embraced the short-tempered hanyou tightly. Miroku walked over, a smile spread across his face. She embraced the perverted Monk making sure to keep track of his wandering (or 'cursed' as he called it) hand. Sango came running over to Kagome and the two sister-like friends embraced. "It's wonderful to see you all again!" Kagome exclaimed happily. After she pulled away from Sango's embrace a frown marred her elegant face. "Where's Shippo?" she asked. Normally the young Kitsune kit would be running to her before anyone else could and would jump into her arms. When she didn't spot him she became worried.  
"Oh, the runt? He was…" Inuyasha was interrupted when an acorn hit him on the head quite hard. Inuyasha growled and rubbed the spot the acorn had collided with. "What the hell? All I said was the runt…." Two more acorns hit the poor hanyou's head mercilessly. "Damn it kit!" he cursed. Kagome looked around expecting to see the young kit that was rather attached to her, but saw no one. Sango and Miroku hid smiles behind their hands.  
"Care to rephrase that?" A deep masculine voice sounded. Kagome was now confused.  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha huffed. "You are a…ouch! That's it!" Inuyasha bounded into the tree growling. The Kitsune tried to jump down only to have Inuyasha grab his long, elegant tail. He growled and crossed his arms as he dangled.  
"Put me down!" he growled.  
"Heh, why?" Inuyasha smirked. "It's a long way down!" Kagome stepped under the tree and glared up at Inuyasha.  
"Inu," she started.  
"Fox fire!" She simply blinked when the blue flames surrounded Inuyasha causing him to drop the laughing Kitsune. "A little hot eh Inuyasha?" he taunted. When the flames receded an enraged Inuyasha jumped down. "Hey, I understand Inuyasha. You just can't take playing with the big youkai." He flashed a cocky grin.  
"I'll show you!" Inuyasha growled and tackled the Kitsune to the ground. Kagome gasped. When she came back to the feudal times she hadn't expected Inuyasha to start fighting with a strange Kitsune. Miroku and Sango were acting as if this was totally normal!  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha's snowy white dog ears folded at the sound of her voice. Both youkai stopped and looked guilty. Kagome took a deep breath and approached the two. They noticed that instead of wearing her school uniform she wore a long sleeved Chinese fighting kimono. It was a forest green color with black trimming. It ended a few inches below her knees and was split up one side to her mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled into a bun and held with chopsticks. She more flat bottom black boots. Her bow and quiver, full of arrows, were strapped to her back securely.   
"He was the one being an ass," Inuyasha grumbled. The Kitsune kicked him.  
"Only because you were calling me a kit and a runt!" he growled.  
"You are!"  
"'Was' is the word you're looking for!"  
"Will the both of you stop?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot angrily. They both turned back to her. "Thank you, now why are you calling him a kit? He obviously isn't one."  
"Thank you!" the Kitsune threw his hands into the air.  
"I'm sorry for Inuyasha's behavior sir," Kagome bowed in respect.  
"It's all right, I'm used to it by now," he grinned. Kagome looked him over.  
'He looks so familiar, I just can't put my finger on it,' she thought.  
"I'm worried, is Shippo at Kaede's?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha. Worry was evident in her eyes.  
"Nah, the brat isn't there," he replied. The Kitsune glared at Inuyasha heatedly.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a warning tone. He simply turned his back to her. Kagome sighed, she was worried about Shippo.  
"I'm right here Kagome," the Kitsune said. Kagome spun around so fast that she lost her balance. He caught her before she hit the hard ground.   
"Sh-Shippo?" she questioned unsure it was really him. Last time she had seen the young kit he didn't even come up to her knee and now he towered over her! He placed her upright and stepped back to give her some space and nodded. Kagome hugged him tightly with a large smile on her face. The group was back together again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Tijiya: Yes, another story! Of course, you've probably heard that line a dozen times already! But bare with me here; if I started new stories every time one popped into my head I'd have a hell of a lot more than I do now! Trust me on that. So I hope that you all enjoy the new story and hopefully I will have another chapter up for it soon. Please review, it means the world to me!**

**Kaze mai:–holds up a green piece of paper-**

**_I, Tijiya, hereby state no claim to the following anime:_**

_**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**I only borrow them to amuse myself and my readers. **_


End file.
